Brainstorming
Brainstorming is a method used in writing to help organize one's thoughts prior to writing a paper. It is one type of Prewriting. Brainstorming can be done individually or in a group. The Merriam Webster definition defines brainstorming is a group problem-solving technique that involves the spontaneous contribution of ideas from all members of the group.http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/brainstorm?show=1&t=1382633795 Variations Brainstorming can be done in a group setting. Typically work places or classrooms use brainstorming to get everyones ideas in one place. They build on these ideas while staying organized. There are various activities used for brainstorming. Many classrooms use brainstorming, not only to encourage kids to share ideas, but teach them to work together and respect others opinions. Some brainstorm individually before they write a paper to get ideas and stay organized. They usually write ideas and phrases on a sheet of paper and use one of the methods listed below. Strategies Brainstorming consists of various strategies to organize ideas. Some techniques may suit one person more than the other. Depending on the task, one technique may work better than the other.http://writingcenter.unc.edu/handouts/brainstorming/Brainstorming can be used for more than just writing a paper, it is used in various fields to discover new ideas. While brainstorming, one shouldn't worry about grammar or spelling becuase it is just the prewrite before the paper and the writer is the only one to see it. Cubing This method enables one to consider a topic from six different directions. One responds to the six commands, describe it, compare it, associate it, analyze it, apply it, and argue for and against it. After that, they review what was written and find similarities between the answers. This method can give one a broader awareness of the topic and even a sharper focus on what will be done with it.http://writingcenter.unc.edu/handouts/brainstorming/ Free Writing This is a common brainstorming technique. One writes down everything that comes to mind. The purpose is to push one's thinking further and write down the ideas that were stationed in the mind. While using this strategy it is important to stay focused on the ideas rather than grammatical aspects of writing.http://www.bothell.washington.edu/wacc/for-students/eslhandbook/brainstorming Listing Instead of writing full sentences, bullet points are used for simple words and phrases to develop the key ideas one wants to include in their paper. After all the ideas are presented on paper the writer puts them in the order they want them to appear.http://writingcenter.unc.edu/handouts/brainstorming/ Webbing This process is also known as clustering or mapping. One writes down the topic in the center of the paper with a circle around it. After that, they write ideas relating to the topic around the main topic and if the writer can't think of similar ideas then they begin to write down opposing ideas. After that step, one begins to cluster the words and phrases together. Circling and adding lines to connect ideas will have the appearance of a web.http://writingcenter.unc.edu/handouts/brainstorming/ Helpful to Writing Brainstorming is beneficial when writing a paper. For many, it is difficult to think of ideas when writing and this makes the process easier. The idea of brainstorming is to write down all the ideas that come to mind; this process should move quickly with little pausing. It is important to not ponder if something relates to the topic because brainstorming is the time to get all the ideas on paper. After brainstorming is finished the writer can look over the paper and omit the unnecessary ideas for any reason. This strategy allows the writer to get all the ideas they want to discuss in the paper written down so they are less likely to forget. Brainstorming helps organize one's thoughts so the paper flows better. It is easier for the reader to understand the writers intentions if the paper flows smoothly.http://www.bothell.washington.edu/wacc/for-students/eslhandbook/brainstorming References